


pit of vipers

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	pit of vipers

詹姆斯不是一个完美的恋人，马克的意思是说，詹姆斯自大的性格和不会体贴人的特性——都让这个男人无比讨人厌。  
他从没想过在反恐部队还有人会这么聒噪。  
马克还在sas的时候就花了很长时间去适应詹姆斯，适应和他的相处模式，因为总是被分配在一起工作，两人性格上的差距让马克有些无所适从，他经常会在一起行动的时候说些让人哑口无言的话题，甚至不如说就算马克不说话，詹姆斯也能一个人在旁边说一整天。  
在加入小队之后，詹姆斯的毛病就让人更加难以忍受，他们被分到同一组，就像有只在厨房转悠的苍蝇，翅膀扑扇的声音一刻也不停。  
詹姆斯有时候烦人的程度让人瞠目结舌，他的声音沙哑，嘶哑、他说话的时间一久，听起来就像是什么断了针的留声机，让人觉得烦躁至极。  
只是马克一次也没有提出他的抗议，并不是因为他不敢，只是有时候詹姆斯的聒噪还在他的容忍程度之内。  
所以，时至今日，他们现在都没有什么正面的冲突，甚至表面关系平淡得像是两个陌生的人。  
只是等到夜深人静，或者两个人不再需要工作的那天休息日，詹姆斯会抱住马克的腰，马克刚洗完澡，身上还穿着松垮的浴袍。他把他按在床上，动作粗暴又带着不能反抗的力度，马克在被自己湿透的头发触碰到脖颈的时候，想起他是个拳击手。  
第一次他们上床的时候马克在詹姆斯身上留下了不少抓痕和牙印，他拼命推和打这个男人的胸口都没有让他松手，只是执拗地在马克身上一点点摸索，所以后来，马克不再和他做任何抵抗。  
把这当作享受，当做工作之外的享受，这不会费多少力气，基本都是詹姆斯在动。  
于是马克抬起眼去看詹姆斯，詹姆斯吻上他，这让他身体发抖，他不是害怕会被詹姆斯打，詹姆斯没有打过他，只是在做爱的时候抓过他的头发。  
詹姆斯的手指抚摸上马克的脖颈，从喉结向下，他的手掌在锁骨处横放，手指顺势磨蹭上马克深深凹陷的锁骨，又向下抚摸马克相对平坦的胸口。他好像在摸女人，马克心想，他没有和女人做爱过，不过不代表他没有看过那种影片。  
他觉得自己不需要煽情的抚摸和前戏也做得了这个。  
马克有时候并不理解詹姆斯到底在想什么，自从第一次粗暴的经验之后，好像詹姆斯在试着对他……好一些。  
马克抓住詹姆斯的手，他分开自己的双腿，用双腿把詹姆斯的身体容纳进身体接触的距离，甚至弯起腿弯，让自己的下体可以直接被詹姆斯完全触碰。詹姆斯哼了哼，马克把他的手转而放到自己的双腿间，詹姆斯的手指这一次倒是自觉地磨蹭到马克的穴口。  
他们还在接吻，而詹姆斯在接吻之间用含糊的声音赞赏了马克，说马克的后面已经很软，是他已经用手指处理过的痕迹。  
马克身上很香，那是古斯塔夫在生日的时候送给他的沐浴露和精油的味道，他不想承认自己用那精油做了什么——混着水和软管进了自己的身体。  
詹姆斯曾经让马克不要不吃东西，但是马克自己也不记得自己吃了没。  
他在灌肠之后就会知道自己有没有吃东西，大部分时间他没什么能排出的东西，身体干净得好像不需要灌肠就准备好了，詹姆斯对这种有好处的部分则不会说什么，他就是这样的男人。他不会在这个时候说，马克你吃的太少，或者说马克太瘦。  
他是个自私的人。  
马克感觉到詹姆斯的手指进来了一个指节，他哼了哼，男人的舌尖探进他的嘴唇，马克张开嘴，詹姆斯对他说，把眼睛闭上，马克皱起眉，最后还是乖乖闭上眼。  
闭上眼接吻似乎很多人都喜欢，马克却仍然不喜欢这样完全脱离自己控制的感觉。他能感觉到詹姆斯的手指在他体内弯曲，他的指腹转过来磨蹭着马克的内壁，马克叫了一声，他其余的呻吟被男人的吻堵回嘴里。  
詹姆斯的舌头像只蛇，一开始有些冰冷地钻进马克的嘴唇，和马克的口腔内壁来了一个亲密接触，这几乎让马克觉得无所适从，尤其在詹姆斯的舌头灵魂地蜷曲起来，用舌尖的部分碰触马克的牙齿后方，那片马克不知道叫什么的地方，那可能是某些组织，软骨，随便什么，总之那让马克忍不住颤抖，甚至差点咬了詹姆斯的舌头。  
詹姆斯的另一只手似乎感觉到了马克的这种“不小心”，那只手有些用力地抓住马克的下巴，让他不得不张开嘴。  
他在喘息，他能听到自己混乱的呼吸，在詹姆斯的手指迫不及待加入第二根，并且分开手指在马克的后穴里撑开一个空间的时候，马克再也没法忍耐自己的呻吟。  
他的后面已经能容纳詹姆斯了，他几乎想推开詹姆斯并且这么说，男人用电动剃刀推得有型的短发一点能够抓住的余地也没有，马克感觉到自己的舌头被搅动，他几乎感觉到被吻得头晕目眩。  
终于，詹姆斯的舌头出了马克的嘴唇，只留下他吃的薄荷糖的味道。  
“你吃了薄荷糖。”马克用手背蹭了蹭自己嘴边留下的津液，一边没头没尾地这么说了一句。  
自然，詹姆斯只是从鼻腔里发出了愉快的笑声，他紧接着又从他的口袋里拿出那盒薄荷糖，他问马克要不要吃，这时候马克才发现，该死的——这个人甚至没有脱掉他的裤子，和衣服。他穿的整整齐齐，跪立在马克的床上，不像是来做爱的。  
詹姆斯的手指第三根进来随便转了转就退了出去，马克在床上换了个姿势，让自己的脖子贴在床头，柔软的枕头垫着脖子和脊椎弯曲的部分，双腿在詹姆斯面前分开，甚至他踮起脚尖，腰部有些离开床垫，只是为了让詹姆斯能够更好从正面看到他的后穴。  
他在主动引诱。  
他看到詹姆斯的眉毛跳了一下，詹姆斯明显是没有想到马克会这样大胆，詹姆斯哼了一声，这事很新鲜，而马克很欣赏詹姆斯这样狼狈，他觉得有趣。  
尽管他下一秒就后悔了。他想起床头还有半盒避孕套，他打算伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，马克还没碰到抽屉，下一秒就被詹姆斯用力拉扯他的动作而打断。  
詹姆斯握着性器也没让马克做准备，他猛地撞进马克的后穴，马克感觉自己的身体被猛地撑开。詹姆斯用力地抓紧了马克的膝弯，把他整个人从床头拉下来，压到身下。  
这非常有压迫，马克甚至一瞬间忘了呼吸，他还没来得及抓进床单阻止自己的身体在詹姆斯身下几近折叠的姿势，詹姆斯就动了起来。  
马克的头一次次撞上那个他本来用来垫在脖子下面的枕头上，这会马克的屁股整个被詹姆斯提起来，他好像要把马克操烂，这是马克的第一个想法，他下意识抓住那个枕头，好像那是一个有实际用处的道具，用可以让人隐身的魔法布料做成，只要马克抱着枕头他就不会有事，着枕头让马克能在詹姆斯这样完全兽化的表现下幸存，而不是被詹姆斯撕裂并且吃进嘴里……  
但那枕头当然不是这么好用的道具。詹姆斯在让这铁架床一个劲地响，弹簧床垫和撞击到墙壁上的声音，加上那肉体碰撞的声音和水声，好像这里是个演奏厅，在做交响乐的演奏，乐章的取名明晃晃地写着“做爱”，生怕别人不知道他们两个在做什么。  
马克甚至祈祷隔壁的邻居不要在家。  
他们不在基地，这是马克在外面租的房子，他有时候会把一些机械放在这里，后来就变成了他和詹姆斯约会的地方。马克也不知道后悔哪个部分比较好，是后悔他的引诱，还是后悔让詹姆斯来家里和他约会，他们现在差不多也算是同居，也许这一切都是错的，换来的代价就是现在马克不成声的呻吟。  
詹姆斯了解马克，他非常了解马克。他知道哪个角度能够碰到马克的腺体，也知道怎么样会让马克最难耐，他的性器磨蹭到马克的腺体，又不给他满足的触碰，任凭马克的腰部下意识缩紧，崩溃一样地叫出声。  
“詹姆斯……”  
詹姆斯喜欢掌控一切，就像他喜欢在这个时候直视上马克的眼睛，看着他在痛苦中挣扎和呻吟，詹姆斯放慢了动作，甚至就这么维持那个角度停下。他在马克的腺体上换着角度磨蹭，但就是不撞击，马克的手正要去握住自己的性器去满足一下被冷落的前端，詹姆斯就开口威胁：“如果你碰自己一下，我就拔出去。”  
这威胁十分有效，马克很快把手收回去，詹姆斯嘴里的薄荷糖还在发出气味，马克能听到詹姆斯把那颗糖在嘴里换了个位置，硬糖和牙齿碰撞的清脆声。  
詹姆斯笑了，他抓着马克的腿弯继续用力，马克因为疼痛颤抖，而詹姆斯不打算继续维持这个僵局，他也是个男人，他知道自己能够维持多久这样不满足的快感，而身下的年轻人也是同样。  
马克在不久之前才知道做爱有多舒服，快感为什么这么让人着迷，性欲为什么会产生——这样意志不坚就仿佛初中高中的孩子一样的对象，是最不可能拒绝这种感觉的。  
马克听到詹姆斯说：“你想要什么就自己开口来要。”  
这伴随羞耻，又难耐，马克别无选择，他的声音带着点儿哽咽，还有口干舌燥造成的嘶哑：“我要你，詹姆斯……”  
詹姆斯这一次当然满足了他，甚至超出他的预期。随着交合的部分一次次被撑开，马克分泌的液体有时候会被詹姆斯抽插的动作一同带出，再顺着臀瓣流到床单，或者顺着大腿的根部，顺着性器，流到马克的腹部。  
詹姆斯的动作还在继续，马克开口想要他不要继续撞自己的敏感点，他一开口，呻吟就停不下来。  
色情电影的明星，隔壁的邻居一定这么觉得。  
詹姆斯不在意，他喜欢看马克因为窘迫而红透的脸和耳尖，看着这个不善言辞又脾气认真的人支支吾吾，是詹姆斯最享受的。  
他有够持久，他自豪地说自己是当地单身俱乐部里面最受欢迎的炮友，尽管他早就不这么做，可是詹姆斯仍会这么回想。  
终于，马克在这样的“摧残”下缩紧后穴，他的前列腺高潮是一次干性高潮，生理性的泪水堆满他的眼眶。  
詹姆斯毫不客气地射在了马克的里面。  
等到马克从过神，他看到詹姆斯正拔出性器、抽出餐巾纸擦拭马克身上的精液，马克才在詹姆斯的脸上揍了一拳。

end


End file.
